Talk:Fodder
Deletion Banner I think the page should stay until more information is made public like a work in progress. Alchemist24 14:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) no I think you should keep the page until you get more information becouse you got some prime information on the fodder already. Exactly what is the point of deleting this page if it's going to need to be added back eventually? Just keep it and add new information as it becomes available. 19:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Robert Bradshaw :Alright, I am removing the deletion banner. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Not the Fodder This Necromorph variant is the Feeder, not the Fodder. The Official Xbox magazine issue 138 has an article concerning Dead Space 3. On page 41 paragraph near the bottom clearly states that this Necromorph's name is The Feeder.Kwphunter 18:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Possible typo, misread, or referring to another picture. If I can get my hands on one of these magazines I could confirm or deny this. However… how exactly would have we gotten these names if they don't belong to these certain Necros?-- 18:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well the article is riddled with slight mistakes, it may possibly be wrong, thats what it says. As for the names, I don't know, was there some interview video with Steve I haven't seen?Kwphunter 18:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'd recommend asking the guy who first published the article for him to confirm his sources.-- 18:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :This is not the Feeder. The Feeder name, up to the time of writing, is correctly attributed to the other necromorph. Watch some of the videos, they call them Feeders in quite a few occasions. :Regarding the Fodder, at a live stream from EA, they had said that they were not sure if that'd be the final name. I am not sure if it was this or some other Necromorph, they were talking about though. I think it was this. Anyway, there is definitely one with a non final name, I just don't remember which one. We'll find out eventually. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Since game release, it is obvious that this is the Fodder/Waster and not the Feeder. The Feeder is a small, also very humanlike looking necromorph the page is here: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Feeder :LachlanR (talk) 21:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Observations Is it me, or do the ice picks the Fodder wields seem to be frozen to their hands instead of actually grasping them? As seen in the pictures, their hands are open when wielding them. --Falloutghoul (talk) 23:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree, its likely that once they got turned into Foddors, all the blood froze the ice picks to their hands.Serpentaxy400 (talk) 22:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) During the first chapter of Dead SPace 3, you see a fodder/waster pull an ice pick out of the back of a dead person that it presumably killed, this means that not all fodders have the ice picks frozen to their hands. LachlanR (talk) 21:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) THAT part was BADASS i don't know why it just is the thought of reenacting that scene in real life on that douche that i hate... LOOK OUT THOMPSON IM COMIN' FER YOU!!!!! Inspiration Is it me, or the fodder is some kind of .. "inspiration" of The thing? Look at this picture: http://carlboileau.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/05/the-thing-carpenter.jpg Then look at the fodder.. And i think Dead Space is some kind of inspiration of the thing, right? DS3 take place on a icy planet and The thing take place on antartica. ~Ben13241 Intelligence confirmed in earlier games. I think we should remove the section from the trivia where it says: "Necromorphs never used man-made tools in combat before. This could mean that these Necromorphs gained a slight form of intelligence." Since in Dead Space: Extraction Catherine Howel states that they have some kind of colony, and that they hunt in packs, indicating that they have intelligent behavior in a somewhat animal fashion. Another reason is that it isn't completly confirmed that he is grasping the picks, where in a earlier section it was stated: "It looks like the picks are frozen to his hands" therefore we should remove it and wait for futher confirmation. ark_dethret (talk) 13:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fodders don't use guns any screenshot of the necromorphs using rifles are the Swarm (divider head) which are replacing the infectors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBvK4AbDy2k&feature=g-like 6:40 I don't believe that they are replacing classic Infectors, they never said that. 22:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It was heavily implied when I asked when I asked them on the facebook page but I shoudl have worded that more clearuser:Stormtrooper16 (talk) 22:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Swarm does NOT equal the Divider Head. This is basic information about Necromorphs. Fodders use oce axes Squattop 00:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I asked a question to the DS3 team through facebook about the original infector. They said that the original one will likely make a return. Cbregianos (talk) 01:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Cbregianos 9/13/2012 So as im sure were all quite aware the fodder is a new type of necromorph appearing in dead space 3. If your notice in one of the trailers the fodder is seen slamming Isaac downwards with its axes causing Isaac to kneel down and is then followed up with a slam upwards knocking him back. At first i thought this was a death scene however Isaac's health its still half full. What does this mean about the fodder? Since there's no solid way to know i think its time to make somethings up on what kind of behavior this is. Personally i believe that the fodder lacks a grapple and will instead when you stay too close to a fodder for too long it will deliver a two handed swipe which if successful will result in a combination of attacks that will knock Issac back. Though that's just me, what do you guys believe? Whoops apparently the fodder does have a grapple after all. Can't form completely due to cold? Is it possible that the Waster only brings out other appendages due this strain's inability to operate in the cold otherwise with just one body? Think about it, dead bodies stiffen quickly in the cold without proper insulation, right? That's the only reason I can think of for them to leave the body intact outside of emergencies, is that it'll keep the insualted gear in one piece. O_O (talk) 06:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Waster? Isn't this thing called the Fodder? Why is the page called called Waster now? Yeah. In fact, there's an achievement that directly refers to them as Fodders. I think it should be changed back. ROFL 20:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Waster is the offcial name? the achievements say "fodder" IMPORTANT We need a higher quality death scene video, as it is very hard to understand, and we need some pictures of the different forms after they have split themselves in half (when they grow the 3 appendages). LachlanR (talk) 21:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Kinesis Impalement Does anyone else find it extremely difficult to pick up the axes/weapons with kinesis? It always seems to pick up the arm that was cut off instead of automatically picking up the axe/weapon, or it doesn't pick anything up. Should we mention this? LachlanR (talk) 21:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) yes i could have sworn i pick up an ice pick but then the FRICKIN GAME SOMEHOW STARTS TO LAGGG!!!! guess who was just kill by a feeder? >:( WASTERS SOUND LIKE REJECTED POKEMEN? this may seem kinda strange but... does anyone else notice they say "OSHA" after each dismemberment (not including the torso} it's just plain weird *shivers* Fodder or Waster? Which one is the Necromorph called? Waster or Fodder? In the achievement that you get in the game, it states that the Necromorph's name is Fodder, which is backed up by the game files that clearly states that they are called Fodders. Those files are called "fodder, fodderearthgov, fodderlegelite, fodderlegionaryenlisted, foddersearchhub, foddersnow, fodderuni and finally superfodder". So which one is it? M4Z.TeR.Z (talk) 21:44, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I am changing the name of the page to "Fodder". Nothing, literally nothing indicates that this creature's name is "Waster." In the Dead Space Art Book page concerning this Necromorph and Feeder, it is called "Fodder". I have no clue who came up with that name. In the game files, all the "Waster" related archives containing the assets used in the game are called Fodder_*insert variant here*. So I am changing the name to Fodder. You want more proof? Here: _MaZ__ (talk) 11:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Excellent work, Maz! Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:50, September 3, 2016 (UTC) : The Dev Team Limited Edition's data pad refers to them as Wasters and not Fodders. : -Saltedwaffles (talk ) 2:43 PM February 5, 2017 (EST)